Precious Mate
by Crazzy2014
Summary: If there is one thing that Rose hates it's a vampire. So what will happen when she is claimed by one. Will she fight or submit. Rose had a strange past and the more she finds out about the vampires the more she will discover of herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Precious Mate**

In the blink of an eye, our world changed forever. They came out of the dark and took over the whole world. We did try to fight back but we were no match for the vampires. They easily overpowered us with their strength and speed. The vampires took control of our world and the vampires were ruled by the Belikov coven. So the Belikov ruled the world and all in it.

There are a few things you need to know about the vampires. Firstly is that most vampires are born, there are a few that were turned. But what is important is that only men can be vampires. If a female is born to a mated pair she will be a dhampire, but a girl can't be turned, if they try to turn a girl she will die. Vampires also mature a lot slower, about two times slower than humans. So when their 40th birthday comes they are about 20 years old. They also stop ageing at that time. The only thing that can kill them is a silver stake to the heart. They are also quite beautiful and their senses are much better than humans. They also have other powers.

Secondly, every vampire has a mate. A vampire will find his mate after his 40th birthday. The vampire will find his mate by their smell or by making eye contact. When the vampire finds his mate he will become very possessive and dominant over his mate. The only vampire can turn his mate into a dhampire. When a vampire finds his mate he will take her to a safe and secluded place to turn her and to teach her everything he wants her to know about him and their new world. When a girl gets claimed most of the time she wouldn't see her old family or her world.

Thirdly a dhampire is basically the middle point between a human and a vampire. They are stronger than humans, but not as strong as a vampire. Their senses are also more focused then, humans. A human can't fiscally kill a dhampire, but a vampire can easily kill them. A dhampir lives as long as their mates. When a girl gets turned into a dhampir her body shuts down for a week. Her skin slowly becomes thicker and smoother. Her sells act quicker and stop ageing. She also becomes stronger and faster. Her senses sharpen and some develop powers.

 **I don't own any of the characters or the books. they all are the property of the author. this is just a fanfic and nothing more.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Hathaway you coming tonight?" Mason asked thronging his arm around my shoulder. Looking at him I saw that he has his red hair come back and he was giving me a sweet smile that made his whole face light up.

"Sorry no. Alberta and I'm going away this weekend" I answered giving him a smile

"Ah that is too bad," Jess moaned walking past us. I shook my head and to him to dream on. Mason and I made out way out of the school, but before we could make it out a scream made us stop. Turning we saw a girl running down the hall, she was begging for help but no-one moved to help her. We all knew what was happening, she was going to get claimed and there was nothing we could do. But the fear in her eyes made me remember Lissa and how she was claimed a few years ago. I moved to help her but Mason pulled me back as a figure came down the hall after her. In the blink of an eye, he had her and was biting her neck. Mason pulled me out of the building, telling me to calm down.

"Come on Rose. You know that you can't do anything," Mason told me looking worried

"I know. She just made me remember Lissa." I told him sadly. Mason gave me a hug and told me that everything would be fine.

You see about 50 years ago the vampires came out of the dark and took over our world. They claimed that they were the only ones that could save the planet and us. So in the blink of an eye, we lost everything. After the take over the vampires began to claim girls as there mates. The Belikov coven that ruled over the vampires and now the world said that it was the vampires right to have their mates even if the girls didn't want to be mated to the bloodsuckers. When a vampire find their mate they will do anything to get to their mate. If a girl is married or has a boyfriend the boyfriend or husband will be killed, vampires are extremely possessive and easily jealous of their mates. They also tend to kill the girl's children if they have any that are born before they are claimed. I was lucky that I was by my nana when my mom got claimed when I was just a year old, so I wasn't killed but I never knew my mom. That was one of the reasons why I hate vamps. The second reason is that a few years ago Lissa my best friend was claimed and taken away. She was claimed by one of the Princes of the vampire world. We haven't seen her since, vampires are normally possessive and dominating, but the Royals are so much more possessive and dominating it makes the normal vampires possessiveness and dominating look like nothing.

Pulling up the driveway I saw that Alberta was home, Alberta isn't my mom but she raised me along with my grandparents when my mom got taken. Getting out of the car I looked up at our home. It wasn't as big as the one I grew up in but it was home and I loved it. I grew up in a house in a few cities over, in Missoula. We moved away when my grandparents died. There were also more vampires in that city, so the chance to be claimed in much more. Here in Portland, there isn't so many because of the size of the city.

Alberta opened the door and walked out of the house with her bag. We're planning on going to our old house in Missoula Montana. It was time for our yearly visit to my grandparents grave. Lissa went with us one time and it resulted in her being claimed so now we don't take anyone with us anymore.

"Hey I'll be right down," I yelled running into the house. I made my way up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed my bag and made my way down and to Alberta's car. She took my back as I got in. She got in and we began our drive

We got to the house just as the sun was setting. We unpacked our bags and made our way inside. The house was dark and quiet. We switched the lights on as we went in. I looked at all of the photos on the walls as I made my way to my old room. They were of me, my mom and grandparents. There were a few of my mom and Alberta when they were younger. But most of the photos were of me with my grandparents. Smiling I went into my room. It was still the same as I remember it to me. The walls were painted a light red with dark carpets. Moving into the room I placed my bag down and started unpacking. We were going to stay for the week and visit some old family. I took a warm shower and laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes and something happened which hasn't happened in a long time, I slipped into Lissa's head

 _"Please, can we go?" Lissa begged to hug her mate, Christian. He looked at her with his ice blue eyes._

" _No I don't want you near any of the human men," he stated with a growl. Lissa pouted and made her jade green eyes water while she asked again. Christian growled and said yes. Lissa squealed and kissed him. Someone came into the room, I felt a strange pull to the person but before I could see who it was, I got pushed out of Lissa's head_

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. I really did miss Lissa and this wasn't helping. Laying down again I looked at the ceiling and closed my eyes. This time sleep overtook me.

 **Thank you all for the comments and follows.**

 **I don't own any of the characters they are the property of RM**


	3. Chapter 3

_Something was after me. I had to run faster, it's getting closer and closer. Looking behind me I saw nothing but the dark woods, but I knew that it was there somewhere chasing me, trying to catch me. But I can't let it I had to continue to run. I had to get away. I suddenly stopped and fell down. Looking up I saw that I ran into it. It smiled down at me showing its large fangs. It moved closer to me as I tried to move backwards. It trapped me against a tree and growled_

" _Mine,"_

Sitting up in bed I looked around frightened. When I saw no danger I tried to take a calming breath but my heart was beating too fast. I relished that I had tears running down my cheeks. Wiping them I took a deep breath and told myself that I was fine and that it was only a dream, but I had a bad feeling.

"Rose breakfast is ready!" Alberta yelled from downstairs.

"Thank you!" I yelled back getting out of bed. I got some clothing and made my way to the bathroom.

"A shower should help," I tell myself trying to fight the feeling of uneasiness

"So your aunt called. She said that she and her kids will be heard around 12:00." Alberta said eating her food. I nodded and looked at the window. I felt a pull to the outside. Like something wanted me to go out and to it. like I had to go to something. The pulled felt stronger than the pull to Lissa.

"Rose you okay?" Alberta asked snapping me back to reality

"Yes sorry. Just lost in thought," I answered continuing to eat my food.

"Hey I know it's hard being back…"

"I'm fine really. I'm going to go and get some flowers for the grave," I cut Alberta off.

Like any normal day, the streets were overly busy. People were running around, trying to live their lives. Smiling I walked into the flower shop, there were flowers everywhere. The walls were painted a light pink and the air smelled sweet.

"Lissa would have loved it," I said sadly to myself. Walking through the shop I saw so many different flowers, all in different shapes and colour. I slowly picked the different flowers that my grandparents loved. Time was lost on me as I picked the flowers. when I had enough I walked to the counter and paid. A bloody red rose caught my attention while they arranged the flowers for me. I slowly started to fall into a trance, the pull to something came back twice as strong as this morning. I slowly reached for the rose, but before I could pick it up a flash of blond and pink caught my attention. Looking up I saw Lissa walking down the street. Next to her was a tall vampire with black hair and blue eyes, Christian. There were a few more vampires with them but, but the vampire at the back caught my attention. He was taller and in much better shape than Christian. He had long brown hair that was tied at the back of his head, he was wearing a leather duster and looked bored. He kept looking around.

"Here you go, sweetie." Says the nice lady behind the counter holding my flowers in her hand. I snapped my head to her and took a breath. I thanked her and took the flowers. when I was outside I looked for Lissa but she was long gone.

"Get your act together Rose," I told myself before heading home.

"I really miss you guys," I cried standing before my grandparent's grove. Alberta was hugging me and whispering that everything would be fine. I hugged her back and we started to make our way back to the car. My aunt Alice was waiting for us with her daughter Snow and her son Drago. Snow gave me a hug and got in the car with us. Snow was a lot like Lissa and talked the entire way back.

"So how about we go out tonight?" Snow asked looking at me with hopeful eyes. "I don't think that is a good idea sweetie," Alberta said to form the front of the car. "Please Drogo is also going and the clubs here are a lot more save this time of the year," Snow begged Alberta looked at me and said that it was up to me

"Okay." I smiled at my cousin. She squealed and gave me a tight hug.

Snow helped me get ready. She was wearing her red hair in a high pony and had on a short red dress, while I had my hair down and was wearing a black dress with some heels.

"Tonight is going to be so fun." Snow laughed taking a photo of the two of us. I laughed and gave her a hug.  
"be save," Alberta said kissing my head.  
"I will I promise," I told her with a smile. Snow and I got into the car and Drogo drove us to Shadow Kiss, the club. If I knew then what I knew now I would never have gone to that club.

 **I don't own any of the characters they are the property of the author RM. I only own Alice, Snow and Drago.**

 **Thank you all of reading and leaving reviews and comments. And Merry Christmas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I will try to answer everyone's questions every chapter**

 **debpreato and Zainidhi your questions are answered in this chapter more or less**

 **Thank you for reading**

The club was busy. Like really busy, people were dancing drinking and just having fun. It would be easy to disappear in the mass of bodies. with so many people there it made me feel really happy and much less scared. Snow grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor and danced. I don't know how long we danced but it felt too good. Drogo pulled us away from the dance floor so that we could get some fluid and a small snack. The club seemed to become busier as time went along. Somehow we could talk to each other over the loud music blasting out of the speakers. After the small break, Snow and I pulled Drago out with us to the dance floor. I learned something then and that was that my cousin was a great dancer. Laughing he spin Snow and me all over the dance floor. Laughing I close my eyes and let go off all my worries and relaxed. That was the first mistake I made that night because the next moment I get pulled into Lissa's head.

 _Lissa was standing in front of the mirror, she had on a short, flowy pink dress that made her look like a princess. Her platinum blond hair was lost and flowed down her shoulders. Her jade green eyes shined with happiness, but I could see a little darkness in her eyes. All in all, she looked beautiful. And she was happy, happier then I have seen her in a long time._

" _Hello Rose," Lissa said looking at herself in the mirror, well looking at her eyes that had now a little bit of brown around her pupil._

 _"I really miss you. I wish I could hear you and talk to you, I really do" She smiled sweetly. She lifted her bracelet and showed me the jade dragon covered with red roses. I had a matching one. Her parents got them for us at Lissa's 16_ _th_ _birthday, just before she got claimed. I subconsciously touched mine._

" _I asked Christian if I could go home and get it. I was so happy it made me feel like you were here all the time. Not just checking in when your walls are down. I tried to visit you on your birthday, but Christian had things he had to do. I wish you were here Rose; I really need you some days. It gets so hard, the darkness becomes so much and I feel like I'm losing it. but how are things in Portland? I hope everything is well and that you all are happy. Rose do you remember what happened that night. I try but it's like walking through thick fog. I can see some things but not everything." Lissa asked looking sad. She was talking about the night her parents died. Lissa, her parent and I were coming back for a fun weekend away, Lissa's brother didn't go with he was at his friends. We were driving when a girl ran into the road. Lissa's dad yanked on the steering wheel, making the car turn sharply. We missed the girl but we hit the man that was chasing. Somehow in the middle of all this, I got Lissa's seatbelt loose and had pushed her out of the car before we hit the man. Well, he wasn't a man he was a vampire, so the car folded around him. everyone in the car was dead. Even me, but Lissa was alive and she crawled over to me when she touched me I somehow had come back to life and ever since then I have been able to go into her head. We don't know why I came back or how but we agreed never to tell anyone what had happened._

 _"Someone is coming, goodbye Rose I hope I see you again," Lissa said with a small smile. The room's door opened and in walked Christian with a smile. He walked over to Lissa and hugged her from behind_

" _Ready?" he asked kissing her neck. Lissa nodded still looking at her own eyes in the mirror. Someone ells came into the room and leaned against the door_

" _Are you two coming. I would like to get tonight over please" the vamp asked with a Russian accent, he was the one I saw earlier the day the one with the leather duster_

" _What's wrong cousin jealous?" Christian asked moving his fangs over Lissa's neck, pulling her closer to him._

" _yes. I'm really tired of seeing my younger cousin having the time of his life with his mate, while I can't find my mate even if I feel the pull to words her every second of every day. So can we please go," he growled his accent making both Lissa and me shiver_

"Rose you okay? You zoned out?" Snow asked pulling me out of Lissa's head. Blinking I try to stop my shivering.

"Yes. I'm fine," I tell her with a fake smile.

"You sure?" Drago asked looking concerned. I nodded, I made my way off of the dance floor and moved to the restrooms. I found the restrooms easily and made my way in. thankfully there was no-one in it. walking over to the sink, I closed my eyes and took deep breathes. When that didn't work I opened the faucet and splashed some cold water over my face.

"Everything is fine. Everything is going to be okay," I sing to myself trying to relax. Slowly my breathing starts to calm down. Snow came in and hugged me from behind.

"We can go home if you want?" Snow asked giving me a small smile. I shook my head and told her that I would be fine after another round of some dancing. Snow laughed and pulled me out of the lady's room. It wasn't long till we were on the dancefloor again. It wants long before I felt someone start to dance with me

"Hello, now what is a beauty like you doing dancing all alone?" the man asked in my ear

"well it 's not my fault that no-one here can keep up with me," I smiled back

"Well let's see. If I can keep up," he teased back.

Well, let's just say that he did keep up. and I really did have a lot of fun dancing with him.

"I'm Adrian by the way," He said over the music still dancing with me

"I'm Rose. Nice to meet you," I laugh at him

"As fun as this was, I have to go. It seems like Sydney is getting jealous." Adrian laughed looking at his girlfriend who was looking our way. Adrian had already explained to me that he was dancing with me to try and get his girlfriend jealous. I agreed to help him.

"It was fun they see you around little girl," Adrian smiled

"Maybe," I answered him moving back to Snow and Drogo who were drinking something.

"Had fun?" Drogo asked with a smile

"You have no idea," I teased back taking a sip from my drink. Laughing I look down at my phone. It was past midnight, but I wasn't nearly as tired as Snow was. Suddenly the strong pull to something was back. Two problems, one it was stronger than ever before and secondly it was pulling me to the entrance of the club where Lissa, her mate and a group of Vampire walked in and leading the group was the vampire with the Russian accent and leather duster.

"Guys I think we need to go now," I whisper at Snow and Drago. Drago followed my eye sighed and agreed. We got up and slowly moved to the side of the club. As the group moved more in the closer we moved to the entrance/exit of the club. Looking down we slowly pas them. When I feel Lissa near me I look at her and gives her a smile and nod before looking down again and continuing to make my way to the exit. Just before we made it out, I heard the one thing that scared me the most and that was

"Mate!" growled the vampire with the Russian accent. With that, we start running to the car before driving home in a rush. Snow keeps on saying that was fine, but I had a feeling that we were in serious trouble

 **The only characters I own are Snow and Drogo the rest are the property of R.M**

 **Thank you all of all the reviews, comments, follows favourites and votes. Have a wonderful new year**


	5. Chapter 5

I have never been so happy to see our house. Getting out of the car we made our way to the house in silence. No one wanted to talk about what might have happened at the club.

"See you guys tomorrow," I whisper before going to my room. Snow nodded while Drogo took her to her room. Taking a breath I slowly make my way to my room.

Closing the door behind me I start to unzip my dress zipper. The dress fell to the floor as I made my way to the closet. Getting out my pj I get in them before jumping to the bed. Getting under the covers, I tried to relax and fall asleep but I couldn't. I couldn't shack the feeling that tonight was going to change everything. In a way it already did, I got to see Lissa with my own eyes. Taking a deep breath I caused my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

A loud purr woke me up. The room was pitch black. Looking around I try to find the source of the loud noise but I couldn't see anything. I saw something move in the corner of me when I turned to look all I could see were two glowing red. Every muscle in my body froze, the air in the room suddenly felt colder than normal. Lowly tearing my eyes away from the red eyes, I try to look for the door. I was terrified, so scared I couldn't even move. When he saw that I was eyeing the door, he growled and moved out of the shadows.

"Mine," he growled showing his fangs and making all my biggest fears come true. Jumping up I dash for the door. Running down the stairs I run for the door. He was right behind me, growling that I couldn't get away from him. Dashing through the door I run for the forest. The forest was dark and cold, but it was deadly quiet, the only thing I could hear was my own breathing and running. Hiding behind a tree I try to calm my breathing. Slowly calming down I look around the area, I got even more terrified, I had never been here before and I had no idea at how to get out of there.

"Do you really think that you can hide from me?" He asked with a Russian accent. Crying I look behind the tree and saw that he was slowly walking in my direction, but hasn't seen me yet. Standing strait I looked around me for a way out, but I knew that whatever way I ran he would just follow me and catch me. Looking up I got a great idea. Slowly turning on the spot I slowly start to climb up the tree as quite as I could.

"Why are you trying to get away from me? I won't hurt you. Please come out," He asked sounding sad. Cry I continuing to claim the tree.

"Your friend is happy. Please trust her and me. I just want to take care of you," he begged his accent wrapping around me. Climbing onto a branch I close my eyes and cover my ears. Everything went silent, but I keep my eyes closed.

"Found you!" he whispered in my ear, snapping my eyes open I saw the red ones and screamed

"Rose wake up!" Alberta yelled pulling me up

"It's just a dream," she said pulling me into a hug.

"Please don't let him take me," I cried hugging her closer. Alberta just hugged me and told me that everything would be fine. I don't know how long it took me to calm down, but Alberta was there with me for the entire time, hugging me and telling me that everything would be fine.

Snow came in just after I got out of the shower.

"Hey how about we go shopping?" Snow asked laying down on my bed. Drying my hair I look her with a small smile. I didn't want to go out, I just want to stay in bed and get some sleep, but like always her hopeful smile got me to agree with her.

"Fine," I said making her jump up and hug me.

"Hey, I think this would great on you," Snow said holding up a dress for me. Looking up I smiled and took it. looking over a few more dresses I pick a few more dresses we move to the dressing room.

"How long are you two going to be?" Drago asked sitting in one of the chairs. Snow pulled Drago along for our shopping trip.

"A while so gets comfortable," Snow laughed going into the room. I laughed as I entered the room. Putting the dress on Snow and me modelled them to Drago who was forced to watch.

"Hey Rosie your phone is ringing," Drago said knocking on the changing room door. Opening the door a little I stick my hand out and take the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rose you and our cousins need to come back now!" Alberta told me, I could hear the panic in her voice

"Al, what is wrong?"

"Just get hear as fast as you can!" Alberta demanded before hanging up. placing the phone down I get dresses and grabs the clothing.

"Snow, Drago we have to go home now. Alberta called and she sounded scared!" I yelled running through the door and to the cash register. Snow and Drago were right behind me. we paid for the clothing before running to the car and speeding home.

"Alberta, what is wrong?" I asked walking into the house.

"We have to leave and go home now!" Alberta growled pulling our bags down the stairs. She moved past me, Snow and Drago's mom also came down and pulled them to their car. Snow gave me a hug before she left after her mom.

"Rose we need to go now!" Alberta yelled from outside. Looking back one last time I try to stay calm, Alberta was never scared or worries. So seeing her now scared really made me worry. Closing the door behind me I run to the car and got in.

"Can you please tell me what is wrong?" I asked looking at Alberta as she drives

"Just turn the radio on," she said with despair. Slowly looking at the at the radio I turned it on.

 _"Well, it has finally happened. Prince Dimitri Belikov has found his mate, but unfortunately, she left before the prince could tell her the happy news. The prince saw her last night at the local club Shadow Kissed. The lucky girl has long brown hair and was wearing a short black dress that showed her back. And her is a message from the prince to his love_

 _"Please come back to me, my love. I understand that you can be scared, but don't be afraid I already love you more than anything. So please come back to me" a Russian voice asked sadly_

Everything ells became background noise. I couldn't hear anything, I was shell-shocked. All of my biggest fears were coming true and I didn't know if I could run form it. turning to Alberta I try to memorize how she looks, I didn't want to forget her. I didn't even try to stop the tears that were running down my cheeks.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Alberta said more to herself than to me. Turning to the window I stare out.

" _Where the hell could she be?" the man growled hitting a wall. Lissa was hiding behind Christian who was trying to calm the big Russian down._

" _Dimitri you need to calm down. Being like this won't bring her to you" Christian said calmly. Dimitri just hissed at Christian before walking out the room._

 _"I hope that she just calls the police before he has to get a tracker," Christian said turning to Lissa and hugging her._

' _Rose if you are her please just call. Don't make him angry, please just do for one the easy thing. Because if you run and you are her, he is going to lose it and you don't want to see that part of him' Lissa told me_

Pulling out of Lissa's head I just shook my head. If there was one thing I would never do is call him. If I was his mate he was going to have to catch me, because I would never submit to him

 **The only characters I own are Snow and Drogo the rest are the property of R.M**

 **Thank you all of all the reviews, comments, follows favourites and votes.**


	6. Chapter 6

Christian was laughing and having a good time with his mate, Lissa, on the way to the club. I just growled and shook my head at them; somehow they convinced me to come with them to this club to celebrate my birthday

You see Christian is my younger cousin, but he had found his mate much earlier than I have. He found her two years ago and claimed her that same day, while I, on the other hand, am still waiting to claim mine. Vampires tend to find their mates right after they mature, somewhat after their 40th year since there birth, while the royal family's members tend to find theirs after their 100th birthday. Christian claimed Lissa just after he turned 100. While I'm just about to turn 150.

Pulling up at the club I start to feel the pull again. I have been feeling this pull for the last two years just after Christian claimed Lissa, but I was never able to find the source of the pull, but I knew that it had something to do with Lissa. Sometimes I saw Lissa's eyes become a beautiful brown, Lissa never seemed to quite as normal as she appeared to be. Yes, she did have the power of spirts, but something about her was just always off. Christian never noticed, to him Lissa was the most perfect creature on the planet.

Getting out of the car we slowly move to the club, music was blasting out of the door. Letting the guardians go in first we wait for the all clear before Christian and Lissa made their way in. following after them I get hit with so many different scents as well overly louder music. Lissa was walking behind Christian looking down, but she lifted her head when a group walked past us. Like always Christian didn't notice like always, he was making sure that no danger came to his mate. Lissa smiled at the girl before looking down again.

Just as the group passed us an amazing smell hit me, it smelled just like roses and chocolate. Stopping I growled out the one word that I loved the most in the world

"Mate!" the world has never sounded more beautiful to me. turning I try to follow the sent but humans keep blocking me from getting to my beauty. The last thing I saw of her was her long brown hair blowing in the wind as she made her way out of the club in a way to short dress. Growling the humans in front of me start panicking, pushing through them I make my way out. Still following her scent I try to chase after the car she was in, but something pulled me back. Looking behind me I see that it was Christian who was holding me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled at him trying to break free, on a normal day I would have easily broken out of his hold, but I couldn't focus on anything other than the need to claim my mate.

"Calm down, you will find her tomorrow" he growled back at me. Looking back in the direction the car went I let Christian pull me back to our car. Lissa gave me a small smile, it was meant to calm me down, but it only made me angrier.

Walking into my room I slam the door closed behind me before moving to the shower. Striping as I went I tried to calm down but every muscle in my body wanted to go to my mate, but I couldn't track her the normal way for some strange reason. And it really made me mad. Getting into the shower I try to see her face. You see because I'm of the royal family I have more than one power. One of my powers is to see anything or anyone I have the scent of. Growling I try to track her again, but again I just met a blank wall that was covered in bloody red roses. Laughing evilly I get out of the shower, I dry myself before getting into my bed. Closing my eyes I focused on another power.

 _Opening my eyes I see that I'm standing in front of a bed. In this bed laid my greatest treasure in the whole world, my mate. She was sound asleep, she seemed so peaceful. Purring I try to touch her, but suddenly she sat up looking scared. Moving back into the shadows I see her looking around the room. Finally, she spotted me and froze. She looked away from me and to the door. Growling I move out of the shadows and purred mine. She jumped out of the bed and ran. Following her, to the woods, I choose to play the cat and mouse game with her. She tried to hide but I knew where she was and what she was doing. Teasing her I walk slowly around the tree she was climbing up. I made sure she knew I was still there. When she reached the top of the tree I jump quietly to it and sat in front of her. I still couldn't see her face but I could easily smell her._

" _Found you" I whispered in her ear smiling. She opened her eyes before screaming._

Sitting up I growl, someone woke her pulling her again away from me. Getting up I slowly get dressed before moving to the sitting room. Lissa and Christian were already there. Lissa was sitting reading a book as Christian played with her hair. Jealousy bubbled in me at the sight of them. Christian looked up at me, before pointing to the door. Turning to the door I see a news reporter. Nodding I follow them, planning the message I was going to give my mate in my head

Well it took me a whole 5 hours before I lost it and hit a wall

"Where the hell could she be?" I growled

"Dimitri you need to calm down. Being like this won't bring her to you" Christian said calmly. I hissed at him before leaving the room. Walking to the gym I try to stop myself from breaking anything ells. Walking into the gym I remove my duster and shirt before moving to the punching bag. I don't know how long I was busy, but it did help me a little bit to relax. Stopping I grabbed a towel before moving to the shower.

"Have they heard anything?" I asked walking into the sitting room. Christian looked up from the TV, Lissa was fast asleep and mumbling something about 'Rose don't run'

"There is about a 100 calls. Here are the files," Christian said giving me a box full of files. Mumbling thanks I pick the box and move to my room.

Sitting down on the bed I dry my hair before throwing the towel away. Picking up the first file I begin looking through them. One thing I knew for sure was that none of them was her. Growling I throw each of them across the room.

"Jess I'm hungry," I growled pacing the room.

"Yes sir," Jess bowed leaving the room in a hurry. Cracking my neck I pick up one file, before ripping it apart. There was a soft knock at the door

"Come in," I growl turning to the door. A girl walked in like she owns the way, she has short brown hair.

"Hello my love," the girl all but purred.

"Why aren't you happy to see me? I am your mate after all," She purred moving closer to me. I almost laughed, she really believed that I was her mate. Well, she is going to learn fast. I moved to her playing along with her. Taking her in my arms I bend her neck to the side. She looked happy, but she if she knew what was going to happen she would have run. Quicker than light I bite down on her neck and begin drinking. She tried to scream but I covered her mouth and continued to drink her blood. I drained her of all her blood in the matter of a few seconds. Dropping her to the floor, I wipe my mouth. Jess opened the door with a glass of blood.

"That won't be needed. Please clean this up for me," I ordered moving away from the dead girl.

"Why must you always make a mess," Adrian asked leaning against the door frame.

"She asked for it. so can you help me?" I asked him with a smile. See Adrian was a great tracker as that was his main power.

"This her?" he asked giving me a sketch. Taking in I freeze, the sketch looked so real almost like it was a photo

"Well from that look I would say it is. So what are you going to do next?" Adrian asked with a cocky smile. Looking at the photo I spot the bracelet she is wearing. It looks so familiar, but I couldn't place where I have seen it.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to the bracelet

"Why don't you go and ask Lissa. She has the same one," Adrian smiled walking down the hall

"Want to explain that to me?" I asked Lissa giving her the photo

"Rose," Lissa said happily making me growl. Christian got up and pulled Lissa closer to him

"What is it now?" He growled at me

"She knows who my mate is she had known her all along," I stated

"Lissa is that true?" Christian asked her making her face him

"Yes I know her, but I really didn't know she was Dimitri's mate. If I did I would have told him," Lissa pleaded to look scared. Christian was always so soft with Lissa, she could almost always do what she wanted

"Where is she now?" Christian asked her calmly

"By now probably in Portland. If I knew she was your mate Dimitri, I would have told you straight away I promise." Lissa cried tears running down her cheeks.

"Come on. You are going to show me where she lives," I growl before leaving the room.

"She lives her with Alberta her adoptive mom," Lissa said pointing to the house. Looking at it I wasn't happy. My mate only deserved the best in the world and that house was not the best thing- it was a really okay house, actually better than most- and I was planning on giving it to her.

"She won't be home," Lissa said just as I opened the door.

"Then where will she be?" I all but growled. Lissa moved closer to Christian, who looked bored

"At school. She has after-school activities?" Lissa said looking out the window. Nodding at the driver we slowly take off. It wasn't long before we were outside the school. Getting out of the car, I take a deep breath. Smelling that wonderful sent of roses and chocolate I smile before following it.

 **I don't own any of the character, there all the property of R. Mead. Thank you for reading, the votes, the comments and reviews.**

 **So I had really fun writing in Dimitri's point of view, what did you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7

As I made my way through the school I saw that most of the kids have gone home. Walking down the empty halls I wondered why my mate had to stay so late after schools when it was clear that it was not normal.

Following the lovely scent of roses and chocolate, I saw photos on the wall. One with Lissa caught my attention. Walking to close to it I study it closely, Lissa was standing next to a beautiful girl, a girl my instincts told me was my mate. They were standing in the middle of a group of boys; it looked like they all were dressed for Halloween. What my mate was wearing was making me angry. And she was standing to close to a redhead boy.

Shaking my head I continue to follow her scent down the hall. When I saw where her scent was leading me I let out an angry growl. Opening the door I look around the gym, what I saw made me so much angrier. The gym was full of guys packing up fighting equipment. The only good thing was that my mate wasn't in the room anymore. I blended into the shadows as the boys left, none of them seeing me. When all of the boys were I followed her scent into the girl locker room. Walking in I get hit with her lovely scent. Taking a deep breath I let my fangs slit out. The excitement began to bubble in me. I was so close to claiming my mate I could hardly keep still. A sweet voice filled the room as she came into view. She was singing a song I have never heard of but it became my favourite just because she sang it. she was busy packing her bag, she had her hair up in a high ponytail, she had on a plain sweatshirt with skinny jeans. Clearing my throat I see her jump with fright. She turned and I froze. She was more beautiful in person.

"Found you," I smiled moving closer to her. She was frozen on the spot, looking into her eyes I lose my self. She has some of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I pulled her into my arms when I reached her. She fit just perfectly in my arms, sniffing her neck I growl when I smell other male scents on her. Locking her in my arms I start kissing her neck looking for the right place to place my mark. She shivered when I kissed her in a specific place. "Mine," I growl in her ear before sinking my fangs into her neck. She froze before trying to break free. But as more venom entered her system the less she fought. I moaned as her blood poured down my through. I removed my fangs as she passed out.

Picking her up bridal style. Tucking her head under mine I slowly make our way out of the room and school. A black car was waiting for us, to take us to my house in the middle of Montana. As I got in the car starts to drive home. Looking down at my mate I feel so happy. It felt like I had everything in the world and I didn't want anything ells. Smiling I stroke her hair out of her face.

We stopped after a few hours outside my home, my mate was still fast asleep. The door got opened for us as I picked her up to climb out. Making sure she was fine I make my way into the house. Smiling down at her I look around the house. I couldn't wait to show her everything I have built for us.

"Please have food prepared for her," I tell my butler. Walking up the stairs I head to our room, walking into it I smile looking around. The room was dark red with most of the furniture made out of dark wood. Walking to the bed I look down at my mate before placing her on it. taking a breath I walk to the closet. Looking for comfortable clothing for both of us. Getting the clothing I walk back to her. Undressing her I smile while trying to remain in control, before dressing her in my clothing. Tucking her into bed I move to the bathroom to take a shower.

Walking out of the bathroom I look at the bed to see that she was still asleep, but it looked like she was walking up. Moving closer I sit down next to her. She gasped before sitting up. she looked around frankly before settling on me. Smiling at her I try to calm her down, but it didn't seem to help

"Just take a deep breath, your fine and save," I tell her with a smile

"Where am I?" she asked scared pulling her legs closer to her

"Your save. And that is all that is important," I tell her, as the door opened. My butler came in with food for her. He placed it in front of her before telling me I had a call waiting for me. nodding I get up before giving her a kiss on the head and leaving the room.

Walking into my study I pick up the phone

"So your cousin called and said that you found her?" Ivan my best friend ask

"Yes. So please erase her from the human world. Her name is Rosemarie Hathaway," I tell him sitting down. Adrian told me her name and it is normal for us to erase anything about or mates from the human world because they don't belong in it and will never be part of that world.

"Will do. Don't scare the poor girl too much," Ivan laugh before ending the call. Shaking my head I smile. I would never dream of scaring her, well as long as she doesn't try to run away again. That reminded me of what she did. She never tried to find me after I asked her to, she will have to be punished but it can wait till after she is turned. I was planning on turning her after getting to know her and get her to trust me. A vampire will turn him mate right after her claimed her completely, so after they had sex for the first time, most of the time this happens on the night the vampire finds his mate, he will bite her and while he drinks some of her blood he will rely the mating serum in her blood, this serum will make her want to complete the claiming and will, later on, turn her into a dhampire. Most vampires tend to claim their mates that early and in that way because the mates try to run away. But I didn't want to claim my Rose like that, but if she tries to run I will do anything and everything to stop her from getting away.

"Please make sure I'm not disturbed for the rest of the week," I order my butler before going back to our room.

Walking into the room I see something that makes me sad. My Rose was trying to get out of the room by climbing out of the window. Flashing to her I full her to my chest. I moved us away from the window and to the bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" I growl in her ear holding her close to me

"I want to go home," She hisses back at me

"This is your home now, so stop trying to get away," I growl into her neck. It was really getting hard not to claim her completely

"Never. This will never be my home. And I will get away," She growled trying to get out of my hold. Growling I made up my mind. I was going to claim her complete and there is nothing she can do to stop me. "No, you won't. Your mine and always will be," I growled kissing her neck before biting into it and relishing the serum. She let out a moan that made me smile, turning her I crash my lips onto hers. She kissed me back and tried to deepen the kiss, I let her while I ripped our clothes off.

Falling down next to her, I pull her close to me. Smiling I kiss her head as she whined. Laughing I cover us with the blanket. She nuzzled into me before she drifted completely into unconsciousness. She was slowly turning; she will be out for the rest of the week as her body slowly turns her into a dhampire. And as she turns our bond will become stronger. Smiling I close my eyes as I imagine what her powers will be. I had a feeling it had something to do with fire.

Getting out of bed I make sure my Roza is covered and that I had on a pair of sweat pants before calling Jess. He came into the room bowing his head and looking at his feet.

"Bring me a glass of blood. And then tell all of the males to go home. I only want females in the house," I growled at him before he left the room. A few moments later a female servant came in with my glass of blood. Taking it I drink all of it before giving her the glass back and dismissing her. Moving back to Roza I get back into bed with her. Pulling her up and letting her lean against my chest I bring my wrist to my mouth I bite down on it. moving it to Roza's mouth I make sure her mouth is open before making sure she is drinking. In her current state, she is only able to drink slowly. My blood was going to help her turn and keep her nourished.

 **Thank you all for reading, voting, and reviewing.**

 **Sorry for taking so long, but I had a really busy week with trying to finalize my college application, family and friends coming over and just helping my mom in the house and garden, so I'm really sorry**

 **I didn't write a sex scene, because I don't have any experience in writing or in it so sorry.**

 **TVDfan009 you are 75% right and 25% wrong with your theory, but you had me so existed when I read it.**

 **I'm happy you all like Dimitri's pov, I'm planning on doing a few chapters in his then going back to Rose's. so I'm basically going to switch between their pov**


End file.
